


[PODFIC] Relativistic Heat Conduction by BlossomsintheMist

by Pywren



Series: Relativistic Heat Conduction [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Age of Ultron, Age of Ultron AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Character Death, POV Steve Rogers, POV Tony Stark, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Sharing a Bed, Steve Angst, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pywren/pseuds/Pywren
Summary: Ultron has attacked, obliterating most of the world's superheroes and resistance in a matter of hours. The remaining heroes band together and share what strength they have to get through it, to survive, and defeat Ultron once and for all. Steve Rogers grieves in the wake of the disaster and the heroes' defeat, and no one knows if he will be able to provide the leadership they need--but Tony Stark isn't about to let him slip away that easily.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Relativistic Heat Conduction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198373
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	[PODFIC] Relativistic Heat Conduction by BlossomsintheMist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Relativistic Heat Conduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820260) by [BlossomsintheMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/pseuds/BlossomsintheMist). 



> This was one of the very first stories I read in fandom way back when I rejoined Marvel in 2014-ish, and it's still one of my absolute favourits. There are scenes in this story that I carry around with me every day and sometimes I catch myself thinking about stray sentences or how I felt when I first read it. It's an absolute masterpiece. To me, personally, it expresses so beautifully the dynamic of Steve and Tony. It's as much a character study as it is a gripping narrative. I'm delighted to finally have the time to sit down and record this amazing story. Please do leave some love for BlossomsintheMist on her story! 
> 
> (I have taken to break the story into parts for easier uploading and editing. The next part will follow soon!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm still just reading for fun, I don't own anything. The song is Oats in the Water by Ben Howard and the images for the banner were taken from the Age of Ultron comics by Bendis and Hitch.

[here's the mp3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1wl4Hr94k-M1buJNnHe4FYgkJZdZ7TC34) [122 MB, 01:51:55]


End file.
